My Happy Ending
by Nicoley117-TheBlueMartini
Summary: OneShot! Cindy has a new boyfriend...or so she thinks! Story is better than summary Rated M for strong language


**My Happy Ending **

_-OneShot-_

**Disclaimer: **Don't Own Jimmy Neutron

**A/N:** I know I know! I have to finish writing There Is No Spoon! I'm sorry but I got totally inspired and HAD to write this. It's based off the song "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne  
(Also for the instant messaging part- I have put in parentheses what it says in like total English because not everyone knows what it all means- this probably doesn't make any sense but you'll see!)

**WARNING:** LOTS OF HEARTBREAK!

_

* * *

_

_Oh, oh  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh, oh, oh_

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did  
Was it something you said_

Cindy was lying face-down on her bed, crying helplessly into her pillow. How could she have been so stupid? Falling for a jerk like him! She couldn't believe it! All her life she had made good choices, and now this! Cindy looked up and wiped the tears off her face. She turned onto her back and stared up at her ceiling, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, not wanting to remember, but it didn't work. The memories came flooding back into her mind.

_Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

Cindy had just come home from school, full of happiness. She couldn't wait to talk to him! She had gotten his screen name a little after they had become close. After a couple weeks of talking, he had finally asked her out, yesterday to be exact. Cindy raced upstairs to her computer and quickly turned it on.

Blondgurl531 has just signed on

She scrolled down her buddy list, but he wasn't there. Where could he be?

Sk8rBoi775 has just signed on

There he was!

BlondgurlL531-hey!  
Sk8rBoi775-hi  
Blondgurl531-what's up?  
Sk8rBoi775-nothing  
Blondgurl531-sounds like fun  
Sk8rBoi775-yeah  
Sk8rBoi775-I'll brb _(I'll be right back)_

Sk8rBoi775 is away

_You were all the things  
I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

Cindy looked at the conversation, confused. Just yesterday he had been all over her, and today at school too! What was up with him now?

Sk8rBoi775 has returned from away

Blondgurl531-I have a ? _(I have a question)_  
Sk8rBoi775-shoot  
Blondgurl531-do you consider us bf gf? _(Do you consider us boyfriend/girlfriend)  
_Sk8rBoi775-sorry no  
Sk8rBoi775-gtg _(Got to go)_

Sk8rBoi775 has just signed off

Cindy was beyond confused. Did he not….no he definitely meant it. Cindy sat there for a couple minutes before she heard the familiar sound of him signing on again. She had to know the truth.

Blondgurl531-yesterday you told me you had feelings for me

No answer.

Blondgurl531-do you still have feelings for me?  
Sk8rBoi775-you wanna no the truth?  
Blondgurl531-yes  
Sk8rBoi775-no  
Blondgurl531-then why did u ask me out?  
Sk8rBoi775-idk hormones I guess I gtg _(I don't know, hormones I guess, I got to go)_

Sk8rBoi775 has just signed off

Cindy stared at the screen in shock. What had just happened? She read and re-read the conversation. Nothing made sense! Just yesterday he had asked her out! Cindy felt tears build up in her eyes. She sprang up from her computer and collapsed on her bed.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

Cindy walked into school the next morning totally depressed. She walked up to Libby and sighed. Libby looked at her worried.  
"What's up girl?"

"Nick dumped me," she said, her voice cracking.

"After one day! Oh my god that asshole!" Cindy nodded and wiped the tears forming in her eyes again.

"He…t-told me he didn't mean it….he didn't mean to ask me out. H-he said it was….hormones or something," Cindy said shakily, trying hard not to cry.

"Ohhh! That jerk!" Libby said, taking Cindy into her arms. "It's OK hun! We'll get back at him!" Cindy smiled at Libby's determination. She pulled away from Libby's hug in time to see a bunch of Nick's friends walking by.

"God Vortex! What happened?" his best friend, Mike, asked.

"Nick," she said through clenched teeth.

"What about him?"

"He asked me out then told me he didn't mean it!" she blurted. Mike started laughing.

"Oh my god! He did it again!"

"Mike shut the fuck up! Can't you see she's fucking depressed?" Libby said, annoyed.

"Wow, she is overreacting," Mike said, rolling his eyes. "Whatever see you guys later."

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they_

"Oh my god! I wanna fucking kill that kid!" Cindy said angrily.

"Cin, calm down, you'll be fine. Look, Jimmy's coming!" Cindy turned to see her other best friend, Jimmy Neutron, walking down the hall towards them. As soon as he reached them, Cindy sprang into his arms.

"Cin, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"N-Nick…d-dumped me," she said quietly. "Last night."

"Oh my god! Why?"

"I….d-don't….kn-know!" Cindy sobbed. Jimmy wrapped his arms around her waist protectively.

"It's OK, Cin, I'm here," he said soothingly. Cindy looked up at him and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"S-sorry," she choked out, her voice cracking. "I just can't believe he did that."

_But they don't know me  
Do they even know you  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do_

"I know," Jimmy replied. "He's a bastard, and you deserve so much better than him!"

"Like who! Nobody in their right mind would ask me out!" Cindy bit her lip and took a deep breath. "I thought……you know…..he was the one! That maybe a boy wasn't playing me for once! And maybe I could have a happy life!" Cindy sighed and leaned back against Libby's locker. "My life sucks," she mumbled.

"You're life doesn't suck! You've got friends who more than love you enough to make up for what he did to you!" Libby protested.

"Yeah!" Jimmy agreed. "Don't let some stupid, self-centered asshole make you think otherwise." Cindy smiled a little. Her friends really did care.

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be  
Supposed to be but we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

The first bell rang, and Jimmy and Cindy separated from Libby.

"See you guys at lunch!" Libby called as she made her way to her first class. Jimmy and Cindy walked into chemistry together. They both sat down in their normal seats just as Nick walked in. He walked over to Cindy and sat down.

"Hey Cin!"

"Go the fuck away Nick!" Cindy seethed.

"My god, attitude!" Cindy sprang up and looked at Nick.

"Don't FUCKING talk to me about attitude Nick! I deserve to have an attitude after what you did to me!"

"Oh my god!" Nick sighed, rolling his eyes. "Will you drop that already? I said I was sorry!"

"No! Get out of my fucking life Nick!" Cindy screamed. Nick stood up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Cin, calm down!" She pushed his hands off and slapped him across the face. "Bitch!" he gasped, clutching his cheek. Just then the teacher walked in.

"OK, class. Settle down," she said in a monotone voice. Cindy raised her hand.

"Miss Wilk," she said quietly. "I don't feel good, can I go to the nurse?"

"Well, you're going to need someone to go with you……"

"I will," Jimmy said, raising his hand.

"OK, go." Jimmy and Cindy stood up and walked out of the room.

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one_

"Oh my god that Nick!" Cindy seethed once they were out of hearing range of all the classrooms. "I wish he would fucking burn in hell! I can't believe he played me like that! He was so nice and sweet and just…..I don't know I really thought he cared about me! I mean, for a second, I felt like I had everything I could ever want!" Tears came back into her eyes. Jimmy walked up to her and wiped them away. "Have you ever felt like that?" Jimmy sighed and looked at her.

"Like what?"

"Like you had everything in the world! Like you couldn't be any happier?"

"Sometimes."

"When?" Jimmy shook his head.

"It doesn't matter right now," he said.

_It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

_He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be  
Supposed to be but we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

Cindy wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're my friend Jimmy," she whispered. Jimmy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Me too," he replied. Jimmy closed his eyes and rubbed her back gently. These were the times he felt like he had everything, when he was wrapped in Cindy's arms.

"I love you Jimmy," she whispered, though he knew she meant it in a sisterly way. She looked up into his bright blue eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Me too," he replied, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ears. Jimmy looked down into her bright green eyes. If only they could be more than friends……if only……

Nobody knew how it happened or why it happened. They believe it to be impulse, but somehow Jimmy's lips were on Cindy's. She moaned slightly and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. A jolt of electricity shot through every nerve in her body.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be  
Supposed to be but we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

They finally pulled away, gasping for air. Cindy finally opened her eyes and looked at Jimmy.

"Wow," she whispered. He nodded in reply.

"Cin?" he asked timidly.

"Yeah?"

"About your question…..you know the one that asked when do I feel like I have everything in the world……."

"What about it?"

"Well…..w-when I'm with you, I feel like I have everything," he said quietly, looking down at the floor. "Cindy…I-I think…..I think I'm in love with you." When no answer came, he looked at Cindy. Her eyes were closed, as if contemplating what just happened. "Cin?" he asked nervously.

"Jimmy," she sighed. "You're my best friend, ever. Nothing would make me happier than to be with you….but….I-I just had a break-up and I can't have another relationship right away. I mean, yeah it only lasted for one day, but…I-I need some time to get over it. Oh, don't look at me like that Jimmy! It might happen someday! Just, not right now. At the moment, we're just friends, and that's how it's going to stay. I'm sorry." Jimmy looked down at the floor and bit the inside of his lip.

"I get it," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry Jimmy, I really am!" she said, touching his arm. He shrugged her away.

"You know what, it doesn't matter. I thought that maybe, after a while you'd finally say yes, but I guess I didn't wait long enough."

"What do you mean?" Jimmy's eyes shot up and met Cindy's.

"I've loved you since the fucking fifth grade Cindy! And you won't even give me the time of day! Instead you go out with jerks like Nick who only like you because you're totally hot!" Jimmy put his hands on Cindy's shoulders. "I've liked you since before I knew I liked girls!" He dropped his hands and backed away. "But I guess I didn't wait long enough. So, you know what, whatever." With that, he pivoted on his heals and walked away.

_Oh, oh  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh, oh  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh, oh, oh_


End file.
